vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
2013 Election
City Elections for various locations. Vista City Mayor *'Mayor Mary Cord' -- Team Purple Serious political responsibility type that looks to be walking the walk. Mary is married to a local Hotel owner (Shasta Resort) She has three children, all adults. Her angle is that city government needs to be run like a household, when you are out of money, you stop spending. She is turning out not popular with the local unions. Her first budget meeting was a knock down drag out cat fight with everyone trying to keep their pet bull from getting gored. She is out to make steak of the herd. (semi in the know, not trusted.) Vice Mayor *'Vice Mayor Eric Elkwatcher' -- Team Purple -- Light green tribal edition. Elkwatcher is a mild green, now Purple. Very Indian about the whole protect the environment so we can make a living off it thing. Anything but anti contact. He is behind the fiscal and political responsibility moves. (Might have some know, semi-trusted) City Council *'Councilman Beth Ward' -- Team Red -- Firmly in the camp of holding the ground until the game as usual can be restored to the city and everyone will be back to corruption as usual. Scratch each other backs and beat each other with foam bats for the public. There is an informal agreement they will not run against each other, but concentrate on the new blood and getting rid of it. (In the Know, semi-trusted) *'Councilman Roy Materson' -- Team Purple -- One of the new guns. He can see the battle lines forming and knows they are going to have to appeal to the court of public opinion to get things done. He is running again. (Not in the know, not trusted) *'Councilman Ethel Solomon' -- Team Purple -- Climbing on the purple bandwagon, a middle aged recovering liberal as she describes herself. Speaks liberal cant. *'Councilman Morris Ravensclaw' -- Team Purple -- Morris describes himself as the ARM candidate. He advocates the Oath and has pledged to take it. Police Department *'Chief of Police Alejandro Moody' -- Team Blue -- Moody is finishing his first term as Police Chief. No one, except the opposition, is complaining about how he does the job. He is very much a Civil Rights and responsibility administrator. While Moody ran under Team Blue colors he is not a party hand liner. Also Ran *'Mary McKenna' -- Team Blue -- Mayor Stepping up to the plate with a defiant attitude to those that bring up the scandal. They still have union backing as Cord gutted the city budget. Polling: 25% McKenna has name recognition and a strong base. *'Randal Garret' -- Team Red -- Mayor Taking up the scepter of the businessman turned politician. He is presenting himself as the brash entrepreneur that was bashed about by the liberal confiscatory regulations. Opposition says he was bashed about by a lack of a good business plan. How good a businessman he really is has yet to surface. Polling: 20% An uphill battle. He lacks name and his business record is assailable. *'Richard Head' -- Team Maroon Mayor Running to Preserve Our Family Values and American way of Life. While he has a decent war chest he has little chance of winning. Head is unknown to the general public. He could split either Team Red or Team Purple support depending on which way he plays his cards. He might be looking to use the spoiler card to get concessions from the other party. Polling: 5% Conservative message, but most people have never heard of him. (Note: Head is now in Jail and a Mouse) *'Yvonne Sanderson' -- Team Blue -- Vice Mayor Teacher at Northern California Polytechnic. She is flying the true California liberal flag with pride. She will have union backing as Cord gutted the city budget. Polling: 15% She is preaching too strong for the area. *'Danica Jameson' -- Team Red -- Vice Mayor A defense lawyer that is playing the Mommy card. An obvious counter to Mary Cord. Talking much the same talk, but a Team Red flavored version would be much better. Polling: 30% The message is clicking with the voters. *'Eddie Morrison' -- '' Councilman Incumbent Team Blue'' -- Morrison is the last team blue player left. An old McKenna player he would snore through meetings and stamp the Team Blue plan. He is walking up to a bad dream. There is an informal agreement they will not run against each other, but concentrate on the new blood and getting rid of it. *'Morris McKenna' -- Team Blue Councilman Running to counter Roy Materson. It has been a few years since the scandal and he was with his wife, unlike some others, so he is starting slow. *'Darrel Fillmore' -- Team Purple -- Councilman Anti-government pledging to dismantle more of it when elected. *'Martin Baker' -- Team Red -- Councilman Bright young rising star. Member of the Young Redders, recently passed the bar. He has a proven ability to pander. Running to counter Roy Materson *'Chauncey Browning' -- Councilman Incumbent Team Red -- Old Guard. He is circling the wagons to push any candidate that is not Team Red or Team Blue out of the race. There is an informal agreement they will not run against each other, but concentrate on the new blood and getting rid of it. *'Juan Freeman' -- Team Red -- Currently a Captain on the VCPD. He feels the department is too slack in the enforcement of the law. Recent events have not set well with him. He does not believe the competence of the basic Human being. He might harbor some anti Alien feelings as well. He has not quite the department, thinks are a little tense. New Orleans Emergency elections have been called as the entire of the city's elected government has quit en-mass. Elections to be held August 13 for the two year terms remaining. Recall rules are being used. Any candidate that got a petition in by June first is on the ballot. It promises to be a bed sheet. These races are heating to a positive frenzy as the special election looms a week away. Mayor *'Louis France' -- ARM party -- Promising nothing but taking the oath and doing his best from there. Also Ran *'Amanda Armstrong' -- Team Green -- The environment has taken a pounding by corrupt politics long enough. *'Francis Boyaie' -- Fabulous Party -- Embrace your inner flamboyance, you know you want to. Make New Orleans Gay again *'Sean Dovan' -- Riot Party -- Because the election commission wouldn't put "Fuck the Police Party" on the Ballot. Position is fairly obvious and very popular. He contends the no lethal law did not go far enough. *'Earl Gabroix' -- Cajun Revival Party -- Team Maroon in Team Colorless clothing. Pushing a Fundamental Christianist view as political necessity. All the city's problems stem from not doing his version of God's will *'Candice (Candy) Kane' -- Team Blue -- Last elected official standing and acting Mayor. Too recent to get corrupted yet. *'Nguyễn Văn Giáp' -- Phoenix Party -- Running on the "Our city got a raw deal" complaint. Former convenience store owner who was ruined by Katrina. *'Martin Morrise' -- Team Pinko -- See what capitalist greed leads to! Vote socialism. *'Vance Smith' -- Team Red -- Actually identifying himself with a political party. He is running on strong honest leadership. City Council Council: *'Freida Maradeux' -- ARM Party -- A woman fed up with the what it has always been done. Independent consultant, read Voodoo Queen and earth magician. She understand better than most the meaning of the oath. *'Cory Mossenberg' -- ARM Party -- Bright eyed, political science student with a idealized idea of how American politics should work. Ther question is not will he get bruised, but when. *'Frank Roseberg' -- ARM Party -- Ernest young (still honest) lawyer. Coming from the Public Defender's office where he is totally disenchanted. Justice is not the point, processing the meat it. He does not like that and wants it changed. *'John James Masters DD' -- ARM Party -- Former Southern Baptist preacher that left the clergy shortly after the Healing Wave. Hard line family man, Anti Fundie. Pro responsibility. *'Dwayne Davis' -- Riot Party -- A frequent victim of DWB, Driving while black. He looks like a gang-banger, talks like a Harvard graduate (he is). Eloquent, earnest, and hates the police. *'Rose Riot River' -- Riot Party -- Yes, her legal name. Tattoos, piercings and bare skin (well covered in tattoos) Her Hair is forest green, this week. Freelance performance artist (Unemployed) with a strong public responsibility streak. *'James "catfish" Hunter' -- Riot Party -- A strong anti-authority streak as long as the river. Shit, now he is the man. Catfish promises to be a roadblock to getting anything done. Might actually be good for the people. *'Bobby Fellon' -- Cajun Revival Party -- God is on my side, not your side, my side. Nothing I do can be wrong because I do Gods will. Hits all the major and minor Fundie talking points, they are after all God's word, like the King James Bible, the one Jesus used. Voted most likely to be caught in a public bathroom stall with an underage boy. *'Martha Roberts' -- Phoenix Party -- Earnest HOA Housewife with a strong reformer streak. We will see how long that lasts under the strain of the real thing. Category:Vista City Category:Politics Category:Elections